What would happen?
by Lois of Goldenlake
Summary: What would happen if you were caught red handed in committing a 'crime', if you met an Akatsuki out partying, if you were jumped upon by an Akatsuki member jumping in your window while you were fast asleep, if...? LEMON! WARNING! LEMON!
1. Deidara

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters from Naruto. So there.

This is a series of one-shot lemons that I've decided to publish. It started as a quiz-idea, but ended like this instead.

What would happen if you were caught red handed in committing a 'crime', if you met an Akatsuki out partying, if you were jumped upon by an Akatsuki member jumping in your window while you were fast asleep, if...?

**Deidara**

She was lying on her side, facing the wall, sleeping heavily.

She'd been at a party at Sakura's - he knew because he had been spying on her for days.

She snored, turning on her back, and he chuckled lightly from his position in the windowsill and stepped down on the floor. He approached her, carefully keeping an eye on her pillow where he knew she'd have a katana hidden, like all decent ninjas would.

She mumbled in her sleep, throwing off her sheets, exposing her fair skin and well-trained body.

He smiled at this and stepped closer, slowly pulling the katana out from under her pillow and quietly putting it down on the floor, out of her reach. Her eyes fluttered lightly, and he kept his breath.

When she finally calmed down, he approached her once again; carefully avoiding contact with any floorboards looking like they would creak just the tiniest bit.

**APOV**

I suddenly woke up. I didn't know what had woken me up, but something was definitely wrong. First off, I knew my katana wasn't in its place under my pillow, and second, there was a presence very close to me, something almost threatening, but not quite.

Something - or someone, rather - chuckled lightly just above my head, making me press myself deeper down in my mattress. The someone chuckled again, lightly stroking my cheek.

"Who are you?" I whispered, sounding way more confident than I felt.

"You can call me Deidara, un. And you are Ito Amaya, am I right, hn?" I sensed a smile lingering on his lips as I slowly nodded, pondering. I'd heard that name before. But where?

"You're that criminal with the extra mouths, aren't you?" I suddenly realized he was an S-ranked criminal and tried to push him off of me while trying to scream.

"Shh, we don't want any of that, now do we, hn?" He held a hand over my mouth, and I squeaked into his hand, realizing one of his mouths were actually on top of mine now, almost kissing me. When he realized this, he chuckled again, allowing his hand to kiss me, lightly nibbling on my lower lip, making me comfortable with the strange mouth on mine.

I was too afraid to do anything but lie still, allowing him to do whatever he felt like.

"Kiss my hand, Amaya, un." He smiled lightly, leaning closer to my face, allowing me to finally see his face clearly.

I stared at his gorgeous face, accidentally gasping, unwillingly letting his hand's tongue enter my mouth.

"That's better, un. Now, let's see, hmm..." He removed his hand from my face just as I was beginning to enjoy the affectionate touch of the tongue on mine, and I grumbled a little disappointed.

He chuckled again, leaning close to my ear, whispering: "Easy now, I'm sure you'll be quite satisfied when I'm done with you, un." He smirked wickedly at me, and I smiled back, a little insecure.

His hands suddenly lay on my waist, nibbling at my skin softly.

I wriggled lightly, staring at him with wide eyes as he leaned closer. He chuckled lightly, crashing his lips on mine, pressing his lower abdomen over mine, making me moan quietly into the kiss.

I felt his smirk against my lips, knowing he was satisfied with my reaction.

Slowly, his hands were making their way up my sides, but I was too caught up in the kisses to notice.

It wasn't until his fingertips were caressing the sensitive skin right under my breasts that my eyes suddenly shot open and I arched my back slightly, whimpering softly.

"Dei...Deidara-san, pl...please don't!" I moaned quietly as his mouths closed around each of my nipples.

"Why, hn?" He whispered, his head close to my ear. "You don't like it, hmm?" He started nibbling softly on my earlobe, making me moan quietly once again.

"Someone... they might hear us!" I managed to get out between pants.

::Why am I panting so much? He's barely touching me?!:: I thought, surprised.

"Hn... Might do something about that, un.." He got off of me, leaving me cold and hungering for more.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, sitting up on my bed, looking at him with a curious look in my eyes.

"Kill." He whispered, leaving my room quietly - through the door, mind.

"No!" I yelled in a strangled whisper.

"Why not, un? You hate them anyway, hn?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Don't kill them, please. I'd rather leave and find somewhere else to stay in the morning. They're my family!" I were slowly walking closer to him, keeping his gaze on my body, knowing it would probably keep him from moving out of place.

"Hn.." He stepped closer to me, lightly embracing, me as we met in the middle of the floor. "Fine, un. We'll just be quiet." He walked me back towards my desk, kissing me softly, savoring in the taste of my lips.

My tongue lightly fluttered over his lips, and he opened his mouth and let me slip my tongue into his mouth.

When my butt bumped into the desk, I smirked and raised my leg slightly, resting it on Deidara's hip.

He got the hint and took hold of my butt, inside my nightgown, and lifted me up to sit on the desk.

His hands slowly slid down my thighs, kissing and nibbling on my soft skin.

I started breathing faster when his hands began working their way up my inner thighs.

When he reached my warmth, I broke the kiss and draped myself over the desk, spreading my legs wider as his hand's tongue caressed my clit.

The tongue lightly trailed my labia, making me crave for more.

Not ten seconds later, I whimpered lightly, grapping his wrist, forcing his hand closer to my warmth.

He hissed when he felt how wet and how hot I was, wanting to put something else than his hand's tongue inside of me, but determined to make me cum at least once before he let himself do the same.

I moaned loudly and arched my back when his tongue started following my inner walls, leaving soft trails of fire inside of me.

"Dei... Dei..." I moaned out, trying to make him move faster.

"I know, un, I know." He hissed, rubbing his bulge lightly.

"I'll... I'll do that, san, just..." I moaned as he let his tongue in as far as it would go.

I reached out, wanting to satisfy him like he was satisfying me.

He slapped my hand away, though, focusing entirely on me.

His tongue started twisting and twirling inside of me, touching all the right spots.

"Oh god, OH god, oh GOD!" I moaned, increasingly louder.

When he felt my inner walls clamp down on his tongue and my moans turn into soft screams, his other hand muffling the noises, he smirked and bent down to kiss me, lapping at my sweet juices with his hand's tongue.

"Taste!" He ordered when our lips parted, and I kissed his hand, savoring in my own taste.

After lying there for a while, licking his fingers sensually with half lidded eyes, I remembered my promise.

"Now I want to taste you, san." I said, sitting up and pulling him closer by his cloak. "... please?"

"Where, un?" He asked playfully, grabbing a fistful of my hair.

"On the bed." I smirked, opening his cloak and pressing him backwards towards the bed.

He grunted as the hollows of his knees hit the bed and he dropped onto the bed heavily.

I chuckled and kneeled in front of him, the picture of a bewildered, rather confused, though loyal, servant.

"What can this humble slave do for master-sama? This will be happy to relieve master-sama, sama-san." I bowed on my knees, bowing my head in between my shoulders, my behind up in the air, picturing the perfect slave.

He looked at me puzzled and amazed for a moment, then his expression changed to possessive, his back straightened and his chin went up and inch or two.

"Speak properly, girl, and sit up straight!" He pulled me up by the hair - being rather careful though - and positioned me between his legs.

"Yes, master-sama, sorry, master-sama!" I whimpered and straightened my back and folded my hands in front of my navel, awaiting his decision.

He spread his legs even further, silently ordering me to pull down his pants.

My slim fingers lightly grazed his skin as I smoothed his pants down, making him hiss lightly, grabbing my hair tighter in anticipation.

When his pants were finally on the floor, I raised my head and looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

He pulled me up by the hair and kissed me roughly, groaning loudly into the kiss when I put my hands on his boxers, lightly rubbing him through the silky fabric.

I kissed my way down his hard stomach, feeling him get harder and harder in my hands.

"You want me, hmm?" I asked, grazing his nipple with my teeth.

He was so preoccupied feeling the ways I were touching him that he didn't pay attention to his (long gone) boxers.

"Yeah, un!" his signature 'un' came out as part yell, since I had taken in the head of his hard cock.

I tasted his pre-cum as I licked his head in circular motions, enjoying his moans and pants.

"Take me in, un!" he groaned in between pants.

I looked up at him with a mischievous look in my eyes, making him moan in frustration.

I moaned as I filled my mouth with his pulsing cock, making him growl loudly in response.

**DPOV**

I first thought she only let me touch her out of fear, but now... she **wants** to suck my dick? She wants to make me cum in her mouth?... I'd rather cum in her further down.

The chuckle turned into a load groan as she sucked me in, and I stopped thinking.

"Oh yeah, un!" I moaned and she groaned in response, clamping further down on my thick cock.

The vibrations of the primal sounds she uttered went through all of my body, making the experience so much more intense.

When she started lollipopping me (Ahahaha, my own word!! ^^ Licking him like she would a lollipop or an ice cream while bobbing her head up and down, you get it? ^^) I had to stop her.

"Amaya, you... you got to stop, un!" I said, pulling her off of me.

When my dick slid out of her mouth, it made a loud 'plop'-sound, and I groaned in regret.

"Why, Dei-san?" She asked, sitting on my lap with my dick pressed between her slim legs.

"I want to make you mine, un." I said, fingering her inner thighs while looking up at her cautiously.

"I am yours already, Dei-san?" She looked down at me confused.

I felt my face flush with heat and cleared my throat loudly in slight embarrassment.

"Umm, yeah, un, but I want to claim you mine...un."

Her eyes went wide when she realized what I meant, then she started giggling hysterically.

"What is it, un?!" I said, rather aggravated.

She grabbed my cock - which was turning rather soft and limp - and started sliding her hand up and down softly to make it rise once again.

"I was planning to make you possess me all along, hun." She smiled as pre-cum started flowing again and licked her fingers.

I groaned - the sight of the woman of my dreams lapping up my juices was just too much.

Therefore, I threw her on the bed, turned her so she was lying on her stomach and pulled her butt closer to me.

**APOV**

When I felt him start fingering me, I yelled out, not expecting him to go at it so fast.

His fingers caressed my clit with unmistakable haste, and as soon as I was wet enough, he leaned over, breathing in my ear: "This might hurt, un, but I'll be careful."

"No need!" I pressed out between clenched teeth and pressed back slightly, telling him to take me, possess me and own me.

He gasped when he felt my wet and hot self caress his head softly and his instincts took over.

He pounded himself into me, not caring if I were hurt or not (which I was not).

He grabbed my hips tightly, making me follow his steady rhythm.

When I flexed my hips to help him speed up, he pounded harder, both of us moaning and gasping loudly.

"Harder! Faster!" I hissed, pushing myself backwards more rapidly, wanting him fully inside of me.

Suddenly he stepped out on the floor, pulling me with him, and placed me to stand in front of him.

This new position made it easier for him to pound me even harder and made his hard cock hit my g-spot if I leaned backwards and held his neck.

Fortunately, this also made kissing easier, and when I came, I bit down on his lip hard, causing it to bleed.

**DPOV**

When her muscles clamped down on my cock in her orgasm and her teeth punctured my lip, I roared into her mouth as I came hard.

I lifted her butt higher, making it unable for her to reach the ground, and spurted into her from a perfect angle.

After lying on her bed, her cuddled up in front of me, for a while, I decided it was time to leave and got up to find my clothes.

"Mmmm, Deidara-kun, what are you doing?" She asked as she sat up.

"I'm leaving, un." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"B-but why? I thought... Never mind." She sighed and dropped down on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I can't stay, un, you know that, right, hn?" I asked, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"I can't either." She said simply.

I was unusually quiet for a while, not believing what she was suggesting.

"You want to come, un? You want to join the Akatsuki, for me, hn?" I looked at her in disbelief, still not believing what she said.

"Yes, take me with you, please? That was the deal from the beginning anyway! And I really care about you, Dei-kun!" she said, sitting up abruptly, hugging me tight.

"Alright, un, but you will need some clothes, hn..."

Aaaand this is where I stop! If I continue, it'll be a crappy and sappy (it already is, I believe...) one-shot/story/BLAH! Sooo, review, what do you think? ^^ Improvements, perhaps??


	2. Hidan

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own any character from Naruto.

Here's the continuation of the one-shot series :D Oh, btw, the girl's name is the same as in the Deidara-shot, but it would be kind of weird that they are both with the same chick (which they are not! It's two different universes! In one, she's with Deidara, in the other, she's with Hidan. It's the same name in all of the lemons in this series.)

**Hidan**

_Why did I make that bet? WHY? _I asked myself as I scanned the shelves for the scroll I'd bet Kakuzu I could retrieve without being noticed.

I was standing in the shadows of Hidan's room, trying not to make a sound, partially succeeding.

As I reached for the scroll, my hands were suddenly pinned to the shelf above my head by a strong, pale hand.

My hips were locked against the shelf as well, and I grunted as I felt my bones painfully scratch the wood.

"What exactly are you doing in my room?" He breathed into my ear.

"N-nothing, Hidan-san." I said innocently.

"Aww, that's sweet. Just paying a visit, I assume?" He said just as innocently, sliding a hand down the curves of my body, obviously enjoying this rare opportunity.

"Of course, Hidan-san, I've meant to for a while now, and this was the perfect opportunity." I tried to turn in his grip, not succeeding.

"'Seize the moment' - I seem to recall as your catchphrase. Am I right?" he mused, biting at my earlobe, drawing blood.

"Mhm, it is. And I intend to follow it - as always." I breathed out, pressing my behind closer to his crotch.

He groaned quietly, sucking at my neck and pressing me even closer to the bookcase.

"You know, I've sensed you dreaming of me for quite a while now. How come you've not 'seized the moment'?" He asked in between the kisses on my neck and collarbone.

"I am seizing the moment. And you've been rather... distanced... the last couple of months." I moaned as he hit my soft spot.

"Mhm, praying for the one you want takes a lot of your time, you see." He smirked as I gasped when he bit down on my neck slightly.

"Oh, yes, I see. So you've been granted permission to touch me, I suppose?" I asked, turning around in his grip, my hands still locked over my head.

He just groaned as a yes and kissed me hard.

I felt my body give in and pressed my abdomen closer to his, kissing back fiercely.

He let go of my wrists, putting his hands on my hip and the small of my back.

My arms slipped down and lay numbly on his shoulders, emptied of blood.

Groaning, he stepped backwards, pulling me with him.

"Hidan!" I gasped as the support of the bookcase disappeared behind me, almost making me fall.

He caught me though, and carried me to his bed.

After putting me down on the silky, red sheets he strutted to the door, locked it, and strutted back again.

I giggled as I saw the reason to his ridiculous strut and reached out with arms finally able to move again.

"Let me untangle you of these uncomfortable clothes." I smirked as I looked up at him with a mischievous look in my eyes.

"Be my guest!" He said and sat down on the bed.

I pushed him backwards, toppling him over.

I made quick work of his clothes, not wanting to get caught having sex with my arch enemy - and wanting him badly as well. ^^

When I finally got to see him naked I couldn't help but gasp.

Heck, I knew he was hot, but who knew that an immortal continually abusing his body would be so... flawless?

He smirked seeing my admiring looks, knowing he'd surprised me.

I suddenly snapped out of my trance and smirked evilly down at him.

"Now, Hidan-san, I want you to feel real torture - not that ridiculous pain you usually practise. I'm in control, ok?"

He just nodded, having no idea of what I meant.

I smirked, leaning down to kiss him - or so he thought, 'cause as soon as our lips touched, I pulled away.

I slowly kissed my way down his collarbone.

Then back up to his ear, which I bit down on lightly.

I kissed and licked down his throat.

Then I kissed and sucked my way out his shoulders and down his arms.

He was panting by now - but I weren't finished.

When I had licked all of his fingers sensually, making him think of me licking something else thoroughly, I went back up to his chest and kissed around his hard nipples.

He moaned louder, bustling about, trying to make me envelop the hard knob.

I just smirked, moving over to the other, teasing that as well.

When his moans had changed into low-throat growls of wanting anger, I finally took his hard nipple into my mouth.

I looked up at him longingly while caressing the knob softly, wanting to see his reaction.

Which was beyond anything I would have dared to dream of.

He arched his back, pushing his muscular chest up in my face, not realizing he was acting like a girl would have done in the same situation.

I prodded him with my wet tongue, making him moan louder.

He quickly pulled me up to his face and kissed me hard, pressing my lower abdomen into his so I could feel what I'd done to him.

I chuckled and went back down, not letting him stop me - even though he tried.

When I reached his large, pulsing cock, after torturing him with kisses and teasing with my tongue for ten minutes, I couldn't help but smile softly in admiration and anticipation to feel it up inside me.

"See something you like?" He asked and raised the small of his back, motioning for me to take him in.

"Oh, yes indeed I do." I answered, smirking. "But you won't like me in a little while, I promise." I smirked again; even more excited by the thought that he would perhaps punish me for the 'torture' I was putting him through.

He just smirked back, watching me as I lowered my face over his cock.

Then he gasped.

I had gone (pretty much) all the way down on him in one motion, and he had a perfect view of my half lidded eyes and my behind in the air.

I started bobbing my head up and down, one moment swirling my tongue around his shaft, the next enveloping his length in the wet of my mouth, caressing the tip with my tongue every time I got the chance.

Suddenly I found myself on my back with a very angry Hidan ripping my clothes to shreds.

A chill of excitement ran down my spine and I started squirming under his torment of my breasts.

He kneaded one hard nipple with the thumb and index finger on one hand and suckled and bit softly on the other.

He soon had me panting hard and very wet, and he smirked when I pulled him up to my face to kiss him roughly.

I put one leg around his back and pressed him closer to me, and I felt his head against my entrance.

"Hidan!" I moaned loudly when he pulled away, still kissing me.

"Not yet; I need to punish you for what you did to me just now." He chuckled when I whimpered softly.

But then I felt his fingers at my entrance and stopped complaining. "Oh!" I breathed and felt him scissoring my entrance, spreading his fingers inside me. Suddenly his tongue joined the game and I felt him tease my clitoris.

I started panting harder when he started thrusting his two fingers harder inside me.

Soon a third finger followed, and he was thrusting rather hard, making me pant and moan with each thrust.

He soon stopped though, and I started whimpering again.

"Shh." He whispered and put a finger on my lips. "Lick off your sweet juices."

I licked his fingers like I would his hard cock, making both of us moan softly.

I felt his head prod at my entrance again, and this time I spread my legs for him, pulling his body close, wanting him badly.

He understood and thrust into me hard, making me cry out from the sensation.

"Oh, Hidan! Dear Jashin!" I moaned and he grunted in response, thrusting harder and harder into me, almost banging my head into the headrest.

He lifted the small of my back so I straddled him while he sat on his knees while still thrusting.

This soon had both of us panting hard, moaning and growling as well.

I held his shoulders so hard I drew blood and whispered in his ear: "Cum with me!"

And both of us came with a loud scream and a similar roar.

After lying cuddled up to him for a little while, I rolled away from him and looked at my destroyed clothes.

How would I ever get out of there looking the least bit normal?

"Where are you going?" He asked me, half asleep.

"I was going to my own room..." I trailed off when I looked at his naked form on the bed, feeling a lump in my throat.

"Nooh..." He groaned and pulled me over to him again, kissing me sweetly. "Sleep here." He cuddled me in his arms and rested his head on top of mine.

"You sure you want me to?" I asked dubiously.

"Mhm. Now sleep." He kissed the top of my head and we dozed off together, both with a smile on our lips.

Please R&R?? I would really appreciate it!


	3. Itachi

**Disclaimer**: Not my characters (Except from Ito Amaya). Entirely my plot.

Again, it's the same name I'm using in all of the lemons in this series, because that's much easier for me, and I assume that you will be able to disregard this little similarity.

This is a bit more rough and explicit in language than the first two, so be warned. Also, I'm missing some ideas for sceneries for Kakuzu, Kisame, Pein, Sasori, Tobi and Zetsu. Help?

Please review and give me some good ideas if you want me to continue these.

Thank you

Ito Amaya and her best friend (whose identity doesn't really matter) were out partying. They had both had a hard week with work, school and boys, and they needed to relax and have some fun.

Amaya had had her eye on one special guy for a few of months. It was a guy that she had danced with two months past, and she hadn't been able to get him out of her head.

Secretly she hoped to run into him again, and therefore she'd made sure to persuade her friends to go to the same club weekend after weekend, nourishing her hopes every time she didn't bump into him.

But tonight she was sure: she had seen a glimpse of his raven black hair when she entered the club, and now she was determined to at least dance with him again. Therefore she pulled her friend out on the dance floor as soon as they had downed the night's first drinks and a song suiting Amaya's mood started playing.

Soon her friend found a guy to stick to for the rest of the night, and Amaya grinned when she saw them glued together by the lips. She politely danced a song or three with the guys that approached her, but after ten minutes of exhausting dancing with uninteresting guys, Amaya chose to sit in the bar a bit to cool off and get something to drink.

She soon got into a conversation with another girl that sat in the bar and downed one martini after the other without taking much notice of the taste.

"What's the matter?" Amaya looked at the other girl concernedly, noticing her small pupils and the bitter look in her eyes when she looked her in the eye.

"My ex just told me I was beautiful without knowing it was me. And when I turned around and he noticed it was me he ran like the devil was after him." She motioned for the bartender to give her another martini and quickly downed it.

"You still have feelings for him?" When the girl just nodded Amaya got a pitiful look in her eyes. "Oh."

"Yeah. Thank you for your concern, but you can't help me." The other girl said.

"You don't want me to follow you home or just out to a cab or something?" Amaya asked her, full of concern.

The other girl hesitated, fiddling with her glass. Then she looked up at Amaya with pleading eyes.

"A cab would be really nice, thank you."

Amaya smiled and nodded. "I'll just call one for you. You want to come with me outside now, or do you want to wait?"

The girl stood up immediately, almost toppling over.

"Oi, I better help you, I see!" Amaya caught her and carried her out of the bar like a sack of potatoes, dialing the number for a cab on her cell.

Not five minutes later she told the cab driver to go wherever the girl wanted to go and handed him enough for at least an hours' drive plus a good tip.

He nodded, smiling, and drove off into the night.

Amaya sighed, wishing she could just go home, but then decided to put her drunkenness to use and went back into the bar, quickly scanning the floor for any hunks to dance with.

There it was again, that long, raven black hair and that serious-looking face. He looked bored. He was sitting next to a large, blue skinned guy with funny markings on his face. The blue skinned guy was deep in conversation with a yellow haired youth that was of indeterminable gender.

Amaya set her mind on getting the black haired man tonight. He wasn't her typical hunk, but he had something to him.

She went to the bartender and asked if he knew what the black haired man usually drank, and the bartender smiled slyly: "You're not the first one to ask that question."

Amaya grunted and told him: "I bet no one has ever been lucky enough to get him."

The bartender shook his head no with a knowing smirk on his lips and mixed a drink.

"What's in it?"

"Nothing special. It's just some gin, liquorice liquor, orange syrup, cane sugar syrup and a few drops of angostura."

"Ew!" Amaya grimaced but took the glass after ordering a Strawberry Daiquiri.

After receiving her own drink she moved towards the table with the two men and the youth, noticing the blue skinned guy grinning widely as she advanced, nudging the obviously bored black haired male in the ribs and nodding towards her.

She sighed when the black haired one saw her and rolled his eyes at her.

"I noticed you didn't have anything to drink." She said with a sweet smile. "Would you like this?" She held the drink out for him to take and he took it with a sigh.

"Thank you. I suppose the bartender knows what I drink by now?"

Amaya smiled sweetly. "Of course he does. Anyway, I won't keep you. I know when I'm not welcome." She laughed at the two others' expressions when she left with seductively swaying hips. She went up to the bar again and smiled at the bartender.

"No luck?" He asked with raised eyebrows and a mocking smile.

"I didn't try. I can tell when I'm not welcome." She smiled at him and drank the last of her drink, then left the club.

On her way home, Amaya sensed someone following her, but decided not to react on it.

When she got to her door she turned around and saw a black silhouette in the shadows of the doorway on the other side of the road.

"Who's that?" She put her hands on her hips and waited for the shadow to reveal itself.

After standing patiently like that for five minutes the shadow finally moved.

She gasped sharply when she realized it was the black haired man from the bar.

"What are you dong here?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said as he approached her.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really. Why did you hand me a drink - which is a clear sign of interest and at least some brains - and then leave to never come back?" He was now right in front of her and she had to look up quite a bit to see his face.

"Because you were clearly not at all interested. Both your body language, your tone, your face and your eyes told me that. And I'm not a big fan of wasting my time or humiliating myself." She smiled and added: "You know, I've been on my feet all evening, I've just walked at least a kilometer and I just stood completely still for five minutes. Would you like to come inside? My legs are starting to hurt."

**IPOV**

I chuckled and nodded yes, politely waiting for her to lock up the door so I could follow her inside.

She was so straight forward; it was refreshing.

I studied her as we went inside and down a short hallway.

Her body was perfectly sculpted; long, slender legs, flat belly - as far as her clothes revealed - breasts suiting her body perfectly, a slender neck.

Her face was perfect as well; a small, slightly snubbing nose, green, vivid eyes, rosy cheeks, a determined chin and heavily pierced ears partly hidden under strawberry blonde hair put up in a messy bun.

How I longed to let my fingers run through her hair, to kiss the milky white skin on her neck, her cleavage, her...

I felt my member twitching and regretted my noticing her looks.

But then I noticed her perfectly firm butt.

My dick twitched more violently, and I had to stroke it lightly to calm it a little.

This little incident and the thoughts luckily didn't last more than a couple of breaths, so I could concentrate on her when she asked me:

**Narrator POV**

"You want something to drink?" Amaya looked at him, smiling a little

"Thank you, but no thank you." He smiled and just stood in the entrance to the dark room.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to sit?" She asked, turning on the lights.

He confirmed and sat down in one of the black leather sofas.

She sat down in the other sofa and asked: "So what did you want again? I still don't think I get it?"

"Well, you interest me greatly." He studied his nails. "Most girls go all giggly and teenage-like around me, but you didn't. It's refreshing. And, honestly, I like how you look." He said the last part with a strongly approving look in his eyes as he looked at her.

Amaya blushed charmingly and answered: "Um, thank you, I suppose."

He chuckled lightly and leaned back in the sofa. "You wouldn't have some whiskey, would you?"

"Sure, just a second." She went over to a cupboard and opened it. "I've only got Tullamore Dew." She looked up at him for a reaction.

"That's fine. Where do you have the glasses?"

"Over here. You use ice? They're on top of the fridge, in the freezer."

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yup." She poured a little whiskey in each of the glasses and brought them over to where he stood, and he pressed a couple of cubes down in each glass.

"By the way, I'm Itachi. Thank you." He took the glass she handed him and followed her back to the sofa where he sat down next to her this time.

"I'm Amaya. And you're welcome." She smiled slightly as he put his arm on the back of the sofa behind her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and got up quickly. "Would you mind if I put on some music?" He shook his head with a smirk and enjoyed looking at her as she moved around in her living room, looking for the proper music.

Suddenly Bryan Adams' voice blasted out in the room and Amaya squeaked, quickly turning the volume down.

She smiled shyly, rubbing her ear. "Oops."

Itachi laughed loudly, standing up and approaching her. "You know, you're beautiful when you're embarrassed." He smiled down at her and chuckled lightly when she blushed even more and looked down at her feet. "You really are." He put a couple of fingers under her chin and pulled her face up to look him in the eye.

Her eyes where halfway closed and her mouth halfway open.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, trying to figure out how she would respond to a fiercer kiss.

When she answered his kiss eagerly, putting her hands on his chest, he knew exactly where he had her.

He nibbled at her lower lip gently, asking for entrance.

He felt her smirk into the kiss, but she didn't open her mouth.

Instead, she pulled away and whispered hoarsely: "My legs are still hurting, you know."

They both chuckled, and Itachi took her in his arms bridal style.

"Bed or couch?" He asked before kissing her again.

"Oh, and **I** am straightforward!?" Amaya chuckled.

When Itachi just smiled, she continued: "Couch. It's closest."

He went over to the couch and gently put her down, looking at her with admiring eyes.

"You really are beautiful."

Then he kissed her sweetly once again.

The kisses soon developed into more passionate and fierce ones, and Amaya moaned softly as Itachi's hands wandered from her cheek and neck down to her breasts where he started massaging the breasts.

She soon sighed impatiently and tried opening his shirt.

He chuckled and pulled it apart, not caring that the buttons flew everywhere.

Then he pulled the dress over Amaya's head and threw it on the floor.

She breathed in sharply when he assaulted her nipples with his teeth, tongue and hands.

Her back arched, pressing her boobs closer to Itachi's face, and he chuckled lightly when she started whimpering.

"Itachi, please…" She moaned when his hands traveled down her sides, his tongue still caressing her nipple.

"What, Amaya?" His rumbling murmur on her breast made her moan loudly.

"I… please…" She gave up trying to form coherent words and just pushed his head further down.

He chuckled once again but followed her wishes and pulled her damp panties down, throwing them on the floor with the rest of her clothes.

She whimpered softly when he let his tongue go from her navel to her slick mound.

He looked up at he slyly and she moaned in anticipation.

He ducked down and started licking and sucking her core, making her moan and scream softly.

He let his tongue roam her insides, pulling it out once in a while to fondle her clit.

Suddenly she moaned: "Itachi… Oh, god… I'm… I'm coming!"

He attacked her more fiercely, making her scream out his name as she came.

He slid up to her along her body, making her moan softly again, and kissed her.

"Is that me on your lips?" She asked as she licked her lips when they parted.

"Yes, it is. Your juices are… divine." Both of them chuckled at the lame choice of words, but when Amaya shifted slightly under Itachi, she accidentally rubbed his crotch and he groaned, supporting his forehead between her breasts.

"I think it's your turn now. Lay on your back." She stood up and waited for him to obey his order. "Now!" She hissed and pointed at the sofa when he didn't obey immediately.

Then she kneeled on the soft, carpeted floor and kissed all over his bare torso, slowly moving downwards.

He moaned when she bit and licked his nipples, but else wise he just lay still, enjoying the sensations of her tongue and lips on his body.

She eventually reached the rim of his pants and agonizingly slowly unbuttoned them and pulled them off.

Now only his strained boxed were left, and she teasingly caressed him through the silky fabric.

"No, don't tease me…" He growled and sat up.

"Lay down!" She looked at him fiercely, but as he lay down she pulled off his boxers.

She hummed in satisfaction as she saw the large cock of his.

He smiled, relieved at her obvious content.

Then she leaned forward and kissed the head of the dick, softly, teasingly licking all the way down his shaft.

Itachi moaned loudly from the feather-light touches as she ran her tongue up and down his cock a few times.

Suddenly her mouth were gone and he gasped from the cold air on his private parts.

He saw her naked form moving around in the kitchen and moved to get up, but she looked at him sternly: "You just stay put!" then she turned away from him again, sure of him staying on the couch.

She was back again quickly, and she kissed the tip of his dick once again, enveloping it in her soft, wet lips.

Something ice cold touched the tip and he gasped.

Then it was gone again and she took more of his pulsing cock in her mouth.

Suddenly the icy feeling was back, now spiraling down his shaft.

He groaned when he realized she had gone in the kitchen to get an ice cube.

She started bobbing her head up and down, suckling, licking and kissing, and soon the ice was gone, melted from the heat from his shaft and her mouth.

Itachi moaned and growled and grabbed the couch and her hair hard all the while, but when she felt his cock twitch and his growls and moans get louder, she pulled back, looking up at him.

He groaned in frustration, pulling his torso up to rest on his elbows so he could look down at her.

"Can you cum more than once? I want to have you inside me too, but if you're dead after your first shot, I don't want you coming just yet." She smiled apologetically up at him, and he smiled back:

"Of course I can, now, will you please continue?"

She nodded slyly and bent back down, re-enveloping his rock hard dick.

Soon he was about to cum again and grabbed her hair tightly, bucking his hips so he got deeper into her mouth.

"Oh, sweet mother of god… I'm coming, god, you…" he suddenly wasn't able to form coherent words and roared out instead, coming in her mouth forcefully while looking down at the woman sucking his dick.

White cum burst out her nose and out the corners of her mouth, and he clearly saw the movement of her neck as she swallowed his cum.

She softly pumped him of the last seamen and smeared it on her breasts, enjoying the looks of desire and arousal in his eyes.

"Goodness, you're perfect." He said as he reached out and dried his cum off of her upper lip and under her nose.

She giggled as she realized how much of it had spilled out of her mouth.

"Thank you." She purred as she crawled up to him.

They kissed again and Itachi took her in his arms, never ceasing to french her, and got off from the couch.

"Bed?" He whispered, still connected to her at the lips, and her arm shot out toward a door which he kicked up, went through and kicked shut again.

Soon they were both lying on the bed, panting, kissing and touching fiercely.

"Itachi!" She moaned loudly as he slid a finger inside her. He looked up, awaiting her next words: "Don't… oh, fuck!" She growled out as he started moving his fingers inside her.

"What do you want?" He hummed as he flicked her clit with his tongue.

That was her clue and she growled: "I want you to fuck me senseless!"

Her words and the look she sent him with them made his desire and arousal burn even more ferociously and he threw himself on her, plunging his dick into her, only waiting a few seconds for her pussy to adjust to the size of his dick.

Then he drove it all the way in and let her delighted sounds be the cue to go at it faster, harder and deeper.

After a few minutes of mindless fucking, Amaya grabbed his hair tightly, panting: "I'm… I'm coming!"

A few seconds later, he felt her walls clamp down on his dick, and he pumped on as she rose on her peak of ecstasy.

A couple of thrusts after her, he reached his peak as well, and he thrust into her harder than ever before and roared into her shoulder.

Some minutes later, as they came back from their joined moment of pure bliss, she grinned at him.

"That was AMAZING!" She caressed his cheek and bruised lips, studying the red marks on his chin and the rest of his face.

"Yes, it was." He studied her eyes as she studied his face. He noticed her bruised face and lips, too, but was more focused on her eyes, waiting for her to look into his.

She did, suddenly, and when she did, she suddenly realized that his dick was still deeply buried in her depths.

She moaned and bucked her hips upwards, making him squeeze his eyes shut.

"Oh goodness, you're so tight." He suddenly hissed as he started thrusting again.

Her hand snaked down to her mound and she started stimulating herself.

Soon after, both of them came again, but this time more softly.

Itachi sighed and rolled off of her, not wanting to crush her.

She cuddled into him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her and his skin pressed against all of his body.

He sighed in content and rested his chin on her head.

"I think I'm in love." She mumbled and drifted off to sleep. "If not in you, then your dick."

He chuckled and felt his cock stir. She felt it too, obviously, because she rubbed up against it.

He held her butt at some distance, though, too tired to make love just then.

"I think I'm in love too." He whispered in her hair, and she turned around in his arms, cuddling closer to him.

I'm missing some ideas for sceneries for Kakuzu, Kisame, Pein, Sasori, Tobi and Zetsu. Help?

R&R, please.


	4. Kakuzu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. So there.

**Warnings: **Sex, slight rape. Don't like, don't read.

Thank you for the reviews, AkatsukiFTW. They made my day :D

Of course I'll separate the story from my own notes, I actually did in Word, but the line didn't make it to FF, and I was in a bad mood so I didn't feel like changing the document and everything. :D Yeah, I really liked my lollipopping wordy. It's nice and funny. :D It's in this chapter too. :P Anyways, I liked the idea of Kakuzu and bondage and another dare… I'll try to put it into the action :D Well, I like your ideas, but isn't Pain's other bodies supposed to sleep while one is used? If that made any sense… I don't know, really... And it's true, Tobi's much too innocent. I don't think I'd be able to write anything for him either. That should be of him raped or some incest-thingy, but that's gross! Hmm… Like Sasori's the dominant one, and she's his obedient slave? That should be interesting. I suggested it in the Deidara-shot, but I left it as a mild suggestion because of... I don't remember, really, but I left the idea hanging... I'll look into it :D I think I'd write something for Zetsu without his Venus flytrap, as if he could take it off or make it sink into his skin or something… It could be fun making him incredibly violent! :D Kisame? Hnh, I think it could be fun... He's so... annoying... Or, perhaps he's just pushy. I think that's the word I was looking for… It could be fun making him convince some chick to bed him only by words. :D Or something. I'll figure something out! And perhaps give him BIIIG tools XD You know, his sword's gigantic, so why not... Hah, I'm blushing :D

Oh, btw, the drink that I made Itachi drink in the other chapter was one I found on a Danish site. The drink is called 19 Pick Me Up, and I chose it because I neither like gin, nor Pernod, so I had a good reason to make Amaya not like it either :D

Anyways, thank you once again for the reviews! Ta!

/ / / / / /

"Hey, Kakuzu, wait up!" I yelled after him as he strode down the hallway.

He stopped, only waiting for me to step up to him, then continuing his stride.

"Are something the matter, or are you just in a hurry?" I asked, softly touching his shoulder, something I wouldn't normally do.

He stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning towards me with furrowed brows and looked intently at me.

I gulped loudly upon seeing his hard gaze.

"No, nothing is the matter... I was merely on my way to my room." He said, his voice slightly muffled from his mask.

He studied my face and eyes for a few more seconds, then slowly added: "You want to join me?"

I smiled hesitantly and nodded yes, trailing behind him, studying his broad back and the back of his head.

He slowly opened the door to his room and let me step inside first.

"I don't think I've ever been in here before." I mumbled and slowly looked around the room.

The walls were bare concrete. The only furniture was a solid-looking desk and matching chair, a rather large bed and a soft rug on the floor, which was of the same cold, hard concrete as the walls and ceiling.

"No, you haven't. Why are you here?" He asked sternly, looking me in the eye with his hard gaze.

"I needed to talk to you." I said, kneeling down on the rug. _How am I going to make him believe I am here for a proper reason? I can't do this... but if I don't, I won't hear the end of it... AHRG!_

"Amaya?" Kakuzu was waving a hand in front of my face. "You were spacing out." He grinned and sat down in the chair.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I guess so." I smiled a little sad, not knowing what to do.

"What did you want, Amaya?" He looked at me again, a little less sternly this time.

"Uhh... I... I..." I hesitated too long and he furrowed his brow.

"What has Hidan made you do?" His voice was down to a whisper, and it was hard to understand what he said through the mask.

I sat there quiet, looking up at him as he stood, hovering over me.

He pulled me up to standing position and looked down at me with his incredibly white eyes.

My breath caught in my throat and he hissed slightly when I pulled his mask down revealing his stitched jaws.

"Hidan had a dare for me..." I whispered. "He promised I wouldn't win, so I had to take it. The dare is to kiss you, and I truly thought I wouldn't be able to upon seeing your face," I let the tips of my fingers caress his stitches and his jaw. "But now I want to."

I leaned in, reaching up on the tips of my toes and softly pressed my lips to his.

He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and slipped his arms around my waist, holding me slightly tighter.

I sighed happily and put my arms around his neck, pulling off the hood and burying my hands in his short hair.

His lips slowly started moving with mine, and after what felt like an eternity he pulled me even closer and pressed me back towards the table and chair.

I soon felt the table against my butt and gasped softly when he pressed his crotch closer to mine.

"Do you think you've won your dare by now?" He mumbled as he kissed along my jaw, bending down to nip at the top of my ear.

I shivered and mumbled: "Mhm, very much."

Goosebumps broke out on my entire body when his hands slowly slid down my arms and down to grope my buttocks.

He kissed my collar bone, trailing soft kisses along my neck and nuzzled his nose into the crook under my jaw.

I lifted my head slightly, moaning softly when he nibbled at my sensitive skin.

He pulled away and studied my face, wanting to know how far he could go.

I pulled his face back down to mine and kissed him roughly, drawing his tongue into my mouth, wanting to taste him.

One of his hands traveled from my buttocks up my hips, under my tee to my breast and started massaging and pinching my nipple.

I sighed contentedly into his mouth and he drew my tongue into his mouth, swirling his own tongue around mine, caressing it.

I let my tongue wander his warm cavern and pressed my body even closer to his when he pinched my nipple extra hard.

I moaned loudly into his mouth when his knee went up to put pressure to my mound and pulled my hands out of his hair, trailing them down his back and under his shirt.

I felt him shiver when I let my hands travel up and down his front, occasionally pinching a nipple or a rock hard muscle.

He abruptly stopped kissing me, resting his head on my shoulder, panting harshly from the long kiss and my touches.

I panted too, I suddenly noticed, but let my hands caress his upper body.

Soon I felt the need for release and pulled my hands away from his chest and slowly slid a hand up my tee, softly caressing my nipples and breasts, closing my eyes and imagining Kakuzu taking me roughly, tied to the bed by the strings of his body, and I moaned.

I felt him pull his face away from my shoulder and the bulge in his pants grow larger when he saw me fingering myself.

"You naughty girl." He hissed as I moaned again and let a couple of his strings pull at my arms so as to stop me from coming.

I groaned in regret as I felt my arms being forced up from under my skirt and tee.

"Let me do that." He smirked when my breath caught in my throat again as his hand slid under the skirt to finger me through my damp panties.

"Oh, Kakuzu!" I moaned when he pushed hard as if to let his finger slip into me through my panties.

"Should I just rip them, or do you want me to pull them down?" He asked as he nibbled on my ear and slowly slid his tongue into my ear and out again.

I moaned and wriggled, trying to make his finger caress me again, but his strings kept me locked tight against the wall next to the desk so I could nothing but answer:

"Rip them!"

He quickly did, and I put one leg on the desk, letting the other dangle in the air as his strings lifted me about ten centimeters in the air.

Now, hanging in his strings, with one leg on the desk, I was just as tall as him and I moaned when his fingers caressed my most needing places again.

"Kakuzu!" I moaned loudly when he pushed a finger into me as hard as he could.

"Mhm?" He murmured into my ear, which he was still nibbling.

I just moaned loudly again as his long, slender finger dug into me, pulled out and was pushed into me harshly once again.

Some more of his strings started lifting my arms and pulling off my tee and bra, and his mouth traveled down my now bare front and enveloped one hard nipple while the hand not pounding into me massaged the other breast.

His strings tied my arms over my head and I moaned in pleasure and frustration when I pulled at my bonds to relieve him of his clothes.

"Kakuzu! Please..." I groaned as he stopped touching me and only his strings held me to the wall.

I looked at him as he stepped back from me and admired his work.

I felt a bit of my juices slowly crawl down my inner thigh and saw his glance follow the single drop down to my knee.

Then he quickly sunk down on his knees and opened me, letting his tongue slid into me, tasting me.

I threw my head back and yelled out when more of his strings assaulted my nipples and breasts and buttocks, groping, tickling and just generally touching.

His touching my most sensitive area, the strings' caresses and my being very aware of being tied up soon had me screaming out his name, arching my back and coming hard into his mouth.

He lapped up my juices and got up and kissed me.

"You liked that, huh?" He chuckled when I just nodded, panting hard.

He took me in his arms, cradling me affectionately, and kissed me softly, running his tongue along my lower lip.

I sighed contentedly and kissed back tiredly, running my hands through his sweaty hair.

He laid me on the bed and kissed me softly, slowly running his hands up and down my sides, waking me up from my satisfied slumber.

I chuckled softly, looking him in the eye.

"That was amazing." I whispered and was suddenly aware of his erect member between us.

_I think I'll tease him... and make him fulfill my naughtiest fantasies! _I smiled crookedly and pulled away, trying to fill my eyes with fear and rejection.

He grumbled when he felt me pull back and pulled me closer again with his strings.

"I think you owe me something." He growled at me, and I whimpered as if scared, making him grumble and make his strings keep me down on the bed.

He got up and started taking off his clothes.

I had a hard time not moaning softly when I saw his hard, pulsing member stand on ends as soon as he got his pants off.

He came back on the bed and his strings pulled me up in a kneeling position.

He sat down and leaned back on his elbows, studying my face and shining eyes as they caressed his cock with what I hoped was a scared look.

He smirked and pushed my upper body and head down with his strings, making his cock rest against my cheek.

He sighed softly when he felt my warm skin against his throbbing member.

"Take it in, Amaya." He whispered, but growled when I didn't and made his strings pull my face a little up and then thrust his dick into my mouth.

I tried to stifle my moan, but since it wasn't entirely possible, I tried turning it into a whimper.

He cried out softly when his strings pulled my face up and down, making me lollipop (^^) his dick.

I slowly got more adventurous and bobbed my head up and down myself, twirling my tongue around his pulsing length.

I soon had him panting hard, once in a while crying out loud.

When his strings started relaxing their hold of my body, I bobbed my head and twirled my tongue faster until he came in my mouth with a roar while fisting the sheets in his hands.

I pretended to try to run but was soon stopped and lifted into empty air by his strings.

I hung there, being gripped tightly by the strings, for a couple of minutes until he was ready to stand up and approach me.

"I have to punish you for that. You can't leave 'til I'm finished with you."

I stifled my moan with a loud and long whimper again as his strings tightened even more, making red paths in my skin.

"Oh yes." He grinned and took me back to the bed, laying me on my stomach and encircling me completely in his strings, possibly a bit too tight, but I couldn't stifle my moan this time, so I let it out, loud as it was.

He breathed in my ear, whispering seductively: "Ah, so you _do_ like it. Just as I thought. Well, then perhaps you wouldn't mind my having my way with you without caring for you and your pain?"

I shook my head no, shivering slightly from the suspense.

He licked my earlobe and I moaned softly again, pressing my butt up in his crotch.

He growled loudly in my ear, making me flinch slightly from the volume and ferocity of the anger in his voice.

Then he lifted my nether regions in the air with his strings and started stimulating me to make me wet enough for him to enter without hurting himself on my walls.

After ten seconds he found me wet enough (or couldn't wait any longer, who knows?) and banged himself into me, making me cry out in pain and pleasure.

Goodness, he was big!

He pulled out quickly and thrust into me roughly once again.

As my screams of pleasurable pain kept increasing in volume he wound strings around my face so I could bite them to not make that much noise.

My screams slowly fell in strength and volume as I got used to his size, but he wouldn't accept such disgrace to his member and pulled out swiftly, making me whimper from the loss.

He quickly wound a couple of strings around his cock and thrust into me hard once again.

I cried out again, moaning in pleasure and desire.

But now, every time he or I was about to cum, he would pull out and wind threads around his dick to make it thicker. He continued like this for fifteen minutes.

"Kakuzu!" tears were streaming out of my eyes. "Won't you PLEASE make me cum? This is the worst torture anyone has ever put me through!" I kept crying and sobbing and buried my head in the pillow on his bed.

"What would you do to cum?" He asked, and I could hear the crooked smile on his lips.

_Of course he's nothing __**near**__ as affected by this as I am! He doesn't feel anything through those damned strings!_

"Anything!" I whimpered again as I felt him pull out if me.

"I have to make your muscles relax a bit. You won't feel me, you're so stretched." He sighed and put his finger inside of me, circling my entrance and keeping me wet though giving me time to relax.

"I think it'll do now." He whispered into my ear some five minutes of agony later.

I moaned softly as he entered me, enjoying the feeling and knowledge that I would finally be able to cum because of him.

He started sliding in and out of me softly, but before more than a couple of thrusts he changed his mind and pulled out of me again.

When I turned my head to protest he shook his head no and turned me on my back.

"I want to watch your face when you cum." He breathed in my ear and kissed me passionately.

I moaned at his words and kissed back, pressing myself closer to him, enjoying the proximity of our bodies.

He slid into me slowly again and was obviously satisfied with my moan of pleasure because he smiled into the kiss and started thrusting at a pace equal to a resting heart beat.

This soon had me panting, moaning and growling and I grabbed his shoulders, slung my legs around his waist and bucked my hips up into his, trying to make him pick up his pace.

He did, encouraged by my moves, and not two minutes later, I opened my eyes wide, locking my gaze with his and breathed out:

"I'm coming!"

His thrusts became more eager and I opened my mouth, arched my back and screamed out in ecstasy as I came in the arms of my lover.

He buried his teeth in my neck and roared into the wound as he came too, a couple of thrusts after me.

After resting in each others arms for a few minutes he pulled out of me and I curled up to him, enjoying the feel of his protective arms around me.

"You're mine now, Amaya. All mine." He whispered into the back of my neck, cupping one of my breasts in his hands, letting me use his other arm as a pillow.

"I know." I replied with a smile on my lips.

//The/Day/After//

"Hey, Hidan!" I yelled out in the hallway, expecting him to show up immediately.

"What is it, Amaya? Will you finally admit that you can't out-dare me?" Hidan came strolling down the hall with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"No, not exactly, I was going to ask you to pay up. I kissed Kakuzu. A lot!" I smiled proudly, happy about my accomplishment.

"I want to see a proof." Hidan smirked at my surprised but yet pleased smile as I knocked on the door behind me.

Kakuzu's head shot out of the crack of the open door.

"**What?!**" He grumbled tiredly, only wearing a sheet around his tall form.

I nestled into his bare chest and looked up at him smiling sweetly, then looked at Hidan with a mocking smile.

"Nothing, sweetheart, I just wanted to prove to Hidan that I, in fact, **did** kiss you last night."

He smiled down at me, and I kissed him sweetly.

Hidan's jaw fell, and I smiled at him.

"So, Hidan, cough it up. I need it."

/ / / / / /

So, I stop here. I don't know what it is that Hidan owes her, but he definitely doesn't want to give it to her!! Any suggestions? :D

**Please review! I am not very motivated when only one person has reviewed but thirty people has visited in the last two months!**


	5. Tobi

I suddenly had an idea on the way to the bus today that I had to write!

Italics en circled in parentheses are my own thoughts as I wrote it. I think it makes this lemon a little less creepy to see it as an experiment from me than an experiment from Tobi :D

**How not to rape Tobi in a lemon!**

**/ / / / / / /**

I heard light footsteps entering my room and stiffened slightly, preparing for an attack.

"Don't be afraid, Amaya-chan, Tobi won't hurt you." Tobi's slightly muffled voice whispered.

I relaxed again and asked: "What are you doing here, Tobi?"

When he didn't answer I almost removed the covers from over my head, but was stopped by the covers seemingly moving by themselves and revealing Tobi's brightly colored mask.

He crawled up in my bed and pressed his clothed body close to my naked form.

"Hold me, please, Amaya-chan." I obeyed and held him with one arm, asking him once again why he was in my room.

"Deidara-senpai has a visitor, and Tobi wanted to be a good boy so he left to let them make noises in peace."

"What noises?" I asked curiously, suspecting Deidara's visitor to be the chick he'd kidnapped the other day.

_(Tihi. Do you see the links between the stories? :D In this the kidnapped chick's name's obviously not Amaya; that would be creepy... But he __**has**__ kidnapped a girl. :P)_

"Like..." Tobi moaned convincingly, then said, "and like this:" then he growled in my ear: "I'm coming! Oh, lord, I'm coming!" He stopped growling and said: "Then Deidara-senpai did something very peculiar. Tobi's never heard anything like that before. Deidara-senpai **roared**! He usually just screams or yells at Tobi."

His growling in my ear had had a very... unexpected effect on my body. I had felt a sudden urge to make his growling and moaning be real instead of an almost perfect imitation.

"What was Deidara-senpai doing?" He asked innocently, cuddling closer to me.

I blushed slightly and asked him:

"Do you know what men and women do under the covers at night, Tobi?" I quickly added: "When they are together and hey don't sleep?" when I saw him open his mouth to answer.

He shut his mouth again and I saw the skin on his neck redden.

He was blushing. How peculiar. I had never seen him blush before.

"Yes, Tobi knows." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"I think that was what Deidara and his visitor was doing." I smiled down at him as he turned his head up to me.

"Can two men and two women do that too?"

I was at a loss for words at his question.

"Uhh... yes, they can... but it's not entirely the same. If two of the same genders are together, there are... certain things that they can't do, but that you can do if you're of different gender. But that doesn't make things less enjoyable."

"Have you tried?"

"No, I haven't." I smiled slightly. "Not that I remember, anyway." I chuckled lightly at a half forgotten memory of me lying on a bathroom floor at a friend's house, fingering one of her girl friends.

"Amaya-chan is not speaking truth." Tobi said accusingly.

"No, seriously, Tobi, I don't remember all of it, but I've done some of the things that girls do when they are together."

He nodded, satisfied with my quick and honest answer, and then asked if he could sleep there.

I, of course agreed and asked if he would need a bed or something, but he just shook his head no and cuddled even closer to me.

I felt the hard material of his mask rest on my shoulder and smiled slightly, then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

/\

I woke some time later, but I couldn't quite find out why.

Then I felt something soft and moist against the skin of my stomach and looked down, discovering my coverless body.

"Tobi!" I yelled, and the dark-haired boy looked up at me. This was the first time I ever saw him without a mask, and he looked surprisingly mature. "What are you doing?" I hissed at him and he grinned.

"I want to please you." I noticed he was talking in first person and furrowed my brow.

"You've... changed." I said, still looking down at the boyish form hovering over me.

"Mhm." He just mumbled as he trailed kisses up to my breasts where he enveloped one of my nipples in his mouth.

I moaned from the sensation and arched my back up into his face.

His tongue flicked the hard bud and his hands caressed my curves, causing soft moans to escape my lips.

When he'd done this for a little while, I realized what I was allowing this innocent boy to do.

"N-no, Tobi!" I moaned again when he bit down on my nipple, but quickly continued so as to not loose myself in his touch. "We... you shouldn't do this!"

"Why, Amaya? Don't you enjoy it? Aren't you pleased? Didn't I start? I want this." He whispered huskily as he slid up my body, caressing whatever skin and sensitive places he could reach.

"It's **wrong**! I never thought of you like this! It doesn't matter if I enjoy this, if I'm pleased or if you want this. It's still wrong!" I was panting by then; his caresses and my rather long speech had taken my breath away.

"I know. You've always just seen me as a brother. A little brother at that. The funny thing is, I'm probably years and years older than you. Mentally, at least." He laughed coldly, then kissed me roughly.

I felt his head prod at my entrance and pulled away, but he just followed and whispered in my ear:

"You **will** obey me!"

His voice was rough and like nothing I had ever heard before.

"Who **are** you?!" I whispered fiercely, but he just laughed and entered me roughly.

I yelled out from the unexpected entrance but soon succumbed to the pleasure of his cock pounding in and out of me.

"Oh, damn it!" I yelled as I came some five minutes later, and he pressed his head down in my neck and sucked hard, producing a hickey, as he came too.

I lay there panting for a little while, then he pulled out and I turned away from him.

His finger traced my side, and then I heard the rustling of cloth and the clicks of a door opening and closing again.

**/ / / / / / /**

_(While writing this, I realized it didn't come out as I had imagined it in the bus, and since it's not very long, I think I'll write an alternative version. The beginning is the same, so you don't actually have to read it, I'll just put it there anyway.)_

I heard light footsteps entering my room and stiffened slightly, preparing for an attack.

"Don't be afraid, Amaya-chan, Tobi won't hurt you." Tobi's slightly muffled voice whispered.

I relaxed again and asked: "What are you doing here, Tobi?"

When he didn't answer I almost removed the covers from over my head, but was stopped by the covers seemingly moving by themselves and revealing Tobi's brightly colored mask.

He crawled up in my bed and pressed his clothed body close to my naked form.

"Hold me, please, Amaya-chan." I obeyed and held him with one arm, asking him once again why he was in my room.

"Deidara-senpai has a visitor, and Tobi wanted to be a good boy so he left to let them make noises in peace."

"What noises?" I asked curiously, suspecting Deidara's visitor to be the chick he'd kidnapped the other day.

_(Tihi. Do you see the links between the stories? :D In this the kidnapped chick's name's obviously not Amaya; that would be creepy... But he __**has**__ kidnapped a girl. :P)_

"Like..." Tobi moaned convincingly, then said, "and like this:" then he growled in my ear: "I'm coming! Oh, lord, I'm coming!" He stopped growling and said: "Then Deidara-senpai did something very peculiar. Tobi's never heard anything like that before. Deidara-senpai **roared**! He usually just screams or yells at Tobi."

His growling in my ear had had a very... unexpected effect on my body. I had felt a sudden urge to make his growling and moaning be real instead of an almost perfect imitation.

"What was Deidara-senpai doing?" He asked innocently, cuddling closer to me.

I blushed slightly and asked him:

"Do you know what men and women do under the covers at night, Tobi?" I quickly added: "When they are together and they don't sleep?" when I saw him open his mouth to answer.

He shut his mouth again and I saw the skin on his neck redden.

He was blushing. How peculiar. I had never seen him blush before.

"Yes, Tobi knows." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"I think that was what Deidara and his visitor were doing." I smiled down at him as he turned his head up to me.

"Can two men and two women do that too?"

I was at a loss for words at his question.

"Uhh... yes, they can... but it's not entirely the same. If two of the same genders are together, there are... certain things that they can't do, but that you can do if you're of different gender. But that doesn't make things less enjoyable."

"Have you tried?"

"No, I haven't." I smiled slightly. "Not that I remember, anyway." I chuckled lightly at a half forgotten memory of me lying on a bathroom floor at a friend's house, fingering one of her girl friends.

"Amaya-chan is not speaking truth." Tobi said accusingly.

"No, seriously, Tobi, I don't remember all of it, but I've done some of the things that girls do when they are together."

He nodded, satisfied with my quick and honest answer, and then asked if he could sleep there.

I agreed of course and asked if he would need a bed or something, but he just shook his head no and cuddled even closer to me.

I felt the hard material of his mask rest on my shoulder and smiled slightly, then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

/\

I woke from the peculiar feeling of a hand softly caressing my stomach.

"What are you doing, Tobi?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"Tobi want to try the thing that men and women do when they are together in a bed and do not sleep." He turned his masked face up at me and I could sense more than see a smile behind the mask.

"You sure?" I asked, not even sure if I even wanted to have sex with the boy.

He mumbled conformingly and let his hand slide further down my stomach.

My breath caught in my throat and he looked up at me again, asking

"Is Tobi a good boy?"

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy." I whispered, and I sensed his smile again as he slid his hand further down, cupping my sex.

"What does Tobi do now?" He asked, and I sensed his confusion at my missing reaction.

"Can you feel the wetness?" I asked with a strained voice.

"Yes… is that what makes you feel good?" He asked, experimentally extending a finger closer to the moist coming from my core.

"Yes!" I breathed, and he softly experimented, suddenly brushing my clit with the tip of his finger.

I moaned softly and felt him lift his head from my shoulder where it had been resting while he was fondling me.

"Is Tobi a good boy?" He asked tensely.

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy." I hissed as he softly massaged my sensitive knot with his thumb and index finger.

I think Tobi suddenly remembered what I had said about my wet core, because he stopped his assault on my clit and moved his fingers closer to my entrance.

My breath caught in my throat again and I arched my back to make him enter his fingers into me.

He understood, because he immediately plunged his finger into me, and I moaned softly.

After pumping it in and out for a while he whispered:

"One more?"

"Yes, please." I whispered, and he added another finger to the slight pumping motion.

"Faster. Harder. More." I whimpered, and he obliged, adding another finger, moving his hand faster and slamming it up into me.

I put a hand down to my clit and caressed myself.

The joined forces of Tobi's and my own fingers soon had me coming and I arched my back again, yelling out: "Oh Tobi! I'm coming!"

When I was done he pulled his slick fingers out of me and dried them in his shirt.

"Tobi had fun!" He said cheerily, and then he skipped out of the room, leaving me lying on my bed, panting harshly.

**/ / / / / / /**

_(I could stop it here, and if I wasn't afraid of my readers' reactions to not releasing Tobi as well, I wouldn't put up this revised ending to the childish Tobi part. Tobi's not selfish, he doesn't expect her to do anything for him, so he just leaves. But here goes: )_

I woke from the peculiar feeling of a hand softly caressing my stomach.

"What are you doing, Tobi?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"Tobi want to try the thing that men and women do when they are together in a bed and do not sleep." He turned his masked face up at me and I could sense more than see a smile behind the mask.

"You sure?" I asked, not even sure if I even wanted to have sex with the boy.

He mumbled conformingly and let his hand slide further down my stomach.

My breath caught in my throat and he looked up at me again, asking

"Is Tobi a good boy?"

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy." I whispered, and I sensed his smile again as he slid his hand further down, cupping my sex.

"What does Tobi do now?" He asked, and I sensed his confusion at my missing reaction.

"Can you feel the wetness?" I asked with a strained voice.

"Yes… is that what makes you feel good?" He asked, experimentally extending a finger closer to the moist coming from my core.

"Yes!" I breathed, and he softly experimented, suddenly brushing my clit with the tip of his finger.

I moaned softly and felt him lift his head from my shoulder where it had been resting while he was fondling me.

"Is Tobi a good boy?" He asked tensely.

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy." I hissed as he softly massaged my sensitive knot with his thumb and index finger.

I think Tobi suddenly remembered what I had said about my wet core, because he stopped his assault on my clit and moved his fingers closer to my entrance.

My breath caught in my throat again and I arched my back to make him enter his fingers into me.

He understood, because he immediately plunged his finger into me, and I moaned softly.

After pumping it in and out for a while he whispered:

"One more?"

"Yes, please." I whispered, and he added another finger to the slight pumping motion.

"Faster. Harder. More." I whimpered, and he obliged, adding another finger, moving his hand faster and slamming it up into me.

I put a hand down to my clit and caressed myself.

The joined forces of Tobi's and my own fingers soon had me coming and I arched my back again, yelling out: "Oh Tobi! I'm coming!"

When I was done he pulled his slick fingers out of me and dried them in his shirt.

"Oops!" He said, and I chuckled lightly.

"What?"

"Tobi's willie is happy!" He said cheerily, looking down between his legs.

I laughed out loud and sat up, reversing our positions so he was lying on his back, I on my side and I was resting my cheek on his shoulder with a hand on his stomach.

"You want me to make it real happy?" I looked up at him and he turned his head towards mine.

"O-okay..." He mumbled uncertainly.

I smiled reassuringly and pulled down his pajama pants, revealing his member.

"How old are you, Tobi?" I asked as I looked at his member. I didn't know what I had expected. But definitely not a normal sized dick. Which this was!

"Tobi don't know. Tobi think he's about twenty." I nodded thoughtfully and touched his upright member.

He sighed and asked what I had done. I just smiled and let my hand slide down his length.

He moaned softly and I felt his dick twitch slightly.

I pumped my hand up and down his member, first slowly but increasing my speed until he came in my hand.

I looked up at his masked face and smiled at his thrown back head.

"Did you enjoy that, Tobi?"

"Yes, Tobi is very happy now." He sat up and hugged me sweetly, then stood up and wore his pants again.

"Tobi had fun!" He said cheerily, and then he skipped out of the room, leaving me sitting naked on my bed, seamen in my hand and a thoughtful smile on my lips.

**/ / / / / / /**

Amaya's memory of her slight girl/girl experience are actually my own, and it's exactly as described in the lemon. I don't remember much of that night, I was so wasted. :D

I love her reaction when she cums with the mature Tobi. "Oh, damn it!" XD

Oh sweet Jesus... "One more?" "Tobi's willie is happy!"I very rarely find my own writing funny, but these three lines are so laughable! XD

Anyways, I actually hadn't planned on writing a lemon for Tobi, but the bus ride this morning had me inspired. So here you go anyway!


End file.
